Dark Arisen Soundtrack
Tracklist Disc 1 # Main Title ~Dark Arisen~ (2:03) - Eternal Return # Wish ~Olra~ (0:38) - Olra's theme # Bitterblack Isle (1:06) # Into the Deep Darkness (0:13) # Normal Battle ~Inside Bitterblack Isle~ (4:02) # Presence (1:15) # Jet-Black Pursuer ~Death Battle~ (4:42) - Death's theme # Lifespan ~Barroch~ (0:45) # Duskmoon Tower (4:26) - Duskmoon Tower theme # Resentful Prisoner ~Condemned Gorecyclops Battle~ (4:20) - Condemned Gorecyclops theme # Impulse ~Firedrake Battle~ (3:21) - Firedrake theme # The Arisen's Refuge (3:02) - The Arisen's Refuge theme # Tense Battle ~Inside Bitterblack Isle~ (4:02) # Eye of Futile Truths ~Gazer Battle~ (4:33) - Gazer theme # Carrion Draws the Beasts (3:57) - Necrophage (Garm / Cursed Dragon / Elder Ogre) theme # Fortress of Remembrance (3:51) - Fortress of Remembrance theme # Hopeless Battle ~Inside Bitterblack Isle~ (4:02) # Corpse Dragon and Caster ~Cursed Dragon & Dark Bishop Battle~ (4:12) - Dark Bishop theme # At the End of the Struggle (3:57) # The Fallen City (4:02) - The Fallen City theme # No Trace Afterwards (0:35) # Coils of Light ~Dark Arisen Main Theme~ (3:25) - Coils of Light # Towards Beyond the Cycle (1:05) # Testament (1:24) # In the Crucible, We Wait (3:17) - Daimon Final Form theme ::Disc length = 72:15 Disc 2 # Opening Movie (1:40) # Main Title (1:26) # Cassardis (0:57) # Breathing Earth ~Gransys~ (0:49) # One-Eyed Giant ~Cyclops Battle~ (2:42) # Tense Battle (2:30) # A Rude Awakening ~Hydra Battle~ (1:57) - Hydra theme # Off With Its Head (1:39) # Gran Soren (1:14) # Lure from the Abyss (2:32) - Evil Eye theme # Hillfigure Knoll (1:23) # The Duke's Demense (1:20) # Griffin's Bane ~Griffin Battle~ (2:39) - Griffin theme # Starry Earth ~Gransys~ (0:37) # Farewell (2:17) - Theme played at quest end with NPC departure # Deny Salvation (1:23) # The Tainted Mountain (1:47) - The Tainted Mountain Temple theme # The Final Battle ~Dragon Battle~ (3:45) - Dragon theme # Depths of the Underworld (1:46) # Fateful Choice (3:54) - Seneschal theme # Feelings Continue (1:27) # Those Who Hand Down the Story (2:13) - DD version # Eternal Return ～Dragon's Dogma Main Theme～ (3:23) # Respite (0:13) # Life and Sin (2:25) # The Returner (2:25) # At the End of the Struggle ~Self Guitar Arrange ver.~ (3:43) # Eternal Return ~Self Piano Arrange ver.~ (3:56) ::Disc length = 58:02 Notes ;Disc 1 Music from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen 01 ~ 10, 12 ~ 25: Composed & Arranged by Tadayoshi Makino 11: Composed by Tadayoshi Makino, Rei Kondoh / Arranged by Tadayoshi Makino Lyrics: Brian Gray (22), Haruo Murata (22) Vocal: Aubrey Ashburn (01), William Montgomery (22) ;Disc 2 “Dragon's Dogma OST” Music Selection (01~23) + “Dragon's Dogma OST” Unreleased Tracks (24~26) + Bonus Tracks (27, 28) 01 ~ 07, 09, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22 ~ 24, 27, 28: Composed & Arranged by Tadayoshi Makino; 08, 11, 13, 15, 25, 26: Composed by Rei Kondoh / Arranged by Tadayoshi Makino; 10, 17, 19, 21: Composed by Inon Zur / Arranged by Tadayoshi Makino. Vocals: Aubrey Ashburn (02, 14, 23) Trivia *The title screen main theme was changed from the original Into Free ~Dangan~ to Eternal Return. **See also B'z - Into Free ~Dangan~. *The Japanese version of Coils of Light was sung by Jpop artist Raychell on the album L>R. **See also Coils of Light ~Japanese Main Theme~ References * VGMdb entry Category:Dark Arisen Category:Soundtrack